Barely Breathing
by finns-moose
Summary: "Sometimes life will give you so much to look forward to, and then take everything away. You have to learn how to accept that, move on and find your happily ever after." AU Finchel, with Brittana, Klaine and Quick.


**A/N:** All mistakes are by me, no one has read this for me. Also, it will get pretty angsty in a little bit, so brace yourself.

I don't own Glee, or anything to do with it. I just like the characters and often feel the need to write about them. No biggie.

* * *

"Can you just shut up?" Santana groaned as they waited in line for their coffee.

"But I miss Jesse so much." Rachel said, her hands fumbling with her coat.

"All you do is moan his name." Santana stated.

"No I don't." Rachel defended herself.

"Oh Jesse, Jesse, don't stop. That's it Jesse, faster, harder!" The Latina shouted, which caused the whole of the coffee shop to stare at the two girls.

"Shut up! We can talk about this later." Rachel was clearly embarrassed.

"No, we won't. There are plenty of fish in the see Diva, you just gotta find them." Santana smiled.

"I don't like that look." Rachel said suspiciously. "What are you going to make me do?"

"You, me and Q should go clubbing tonight." Santana said enthusiastically.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go out yet. I'm not ready. I'll just drink until I want to cry and ruin your night." Rachel smiled sadly and grabbed her coffee which was now ready. Thanking the person at the till, she waited for Santana.

"If you don't go I'll start shouting again." Santana raised her eyebrow.

"I'm going to ruin your night just because of that." Rachel sighed and walked out of the coffee place.

As the two friends started walking, Rachel was adding extra sugar into her coffee. She was walking without looking where she was going, and she ended up bumping into a very tall person.

"I am so sorry!" She shouted, and grabbed a couple of tissues from the counter.

"It's okay. Don't worry." He forced himself to smile for her sake.

"No! I wasn't looking where I was going, it's my mistake." Rachel said, as she handed him the tissues.

"It happens." He shrugged, and started to dry his t-shirt.

"Is it hot?" She asked. _What a stupid question. Of course it does! _she thought to herself.

"Just a little." He said when he finished drying his t-shirt and smiled. "Look, I'm really clumsy and normally I'm the one spilling the coffee. Just chill, it's probably Kama Sutra."

"I think you mean karma." Santana tried to hide her laughing by biting her lip.

"Shit yeah. Forget I said that." He blushed. "Look, I'm fine. I have to go, I'm running late for a meeting."

"Santana, you just scared him off." Rachel said to Santana, annoyed.

"Look, if he can't tell the difference from getting even and getting dirty, he's not good enough for you. Now come on, lets get you a dress and make you look even sexier than ever!" Santana opened the door and they both walked out of the coffee shop.

_**Glee!**_

"Would you just smile?" Quinn sighed as she sat down beside Rachel.

"Happy now?" Rachel said sarcastically as she fake smiled.

"You don't have to be so childish." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"You're miserable and sitting here drinking away your troubles and I don't even know where Santana is."

"Probably finding her next victim." Rachel joked.

"I'm bored." Quinn sighed again.

"There's Santana." Rachel pointed to a drunken Santana, giggling with some man with a Mohawk.

"Wow he is cute." Quinn said.

They watched as he walked away from her and she started laughing. Santana spotted her two friends at the bar. She made her way over and sat herself down.

"We'd make a hot threesome." Santana said which made Quinn pretend to get sick.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked.

"My home boy Puck!" Santana smiled as she ordered another drink.

"Are you sure you should have more?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not at the stage where I'm trying to dry hump you, so it's okay." Santana said and took a sip of the coloured drink.

"Come on Rach, lets dance!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and brought her onto the dance floor.

"No, Quinn I don't want to." Rachel tried to break free from Quinn's grasp and ended up falling back onto someone. Turning around, she saw the same tall man from the coffee shop and blushed.

"Wow, are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Rachel shrugged and was about to walk back to her chair.

"You should probably sit down." He insisted.

"I didn't hurt myself." She said, confused.

"I can see you don't want to be here with your friend, go along with this okay?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Now that you mention it I have a pain in my foot." Rachel started to limp.

"I'll help you with that." He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bar, where there was two empty seats. He sat her down and ordered two drinks.

"You didn't have to do that." Rachel blushed again. "I could have continued limping."

"Making it look more real I suppose." He smiled at her as he handed her a beer. "I didn't know what you drink, so I got you the same."

"I'll have anything." Rachel took a drink out of it and looked at the man staring at her. "So, what's your name?"

"Finn." He answered. "Finn Hudson. What about you?"

"Rachel Berry." She took another sip.

"That's a pretty name. It suits you."

"Thanks."

"So, you want to dance or do you want me to go?" Finn asked shyly.

"Neither."

"Good, I was hoping that you'd say that. I can't dance at all." He laughed.

* * *

Okay, so the drama will kick of soon. So please, leave a review and tell me how I did!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
